


PENGUIN WAS HERE

by 221blackandwhitestripes



Series: Gotham Season 5 Fics [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Episode: s05e02 Trespassers, Fluff and Smut, Fun, Hand Jobs, I was trying something, Love Confessions, M/M, Season/Series 05, Wall Sex, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221blackandwhitestripes/pseuds/221blackandwhitestripes
Summary: “Did you do this?”Riddler looked around the floor, bodies and blood littered everywhere.“Honestly, I don’t remember,” Riddler replied, gun clinking in his hand as he adjusted his grip.(Or a possible answer to the question: What happened the night before?)





	PENGUIN WAS HERE

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to try something. I think it went okay. Also, I'm sorry, this is unedited but I have a stomach ulcer and just don't feel like doing anymore work than I have already. I worked to get this out before the next episode, just because I'm completely sure that it will go against this fic one=hundred percent. But, hey? What's a little fun?
> 
> Also! Shout-out to my girlfriend just because she's cute and great and stuff.

“Did you do this?”

Riddler looked around the floor, bodies and blood littered everywhere. _Eh…_

“Honestly, I don’t remember,” Riddler replied, gun clinking in his hand as he adjusted his grip.

“What about that?”

Riddler turned, breath seizing in his chest. In block letters, sprayed over the wall, read:

_PENGUIN_

_WAS_

_HERE_

Oh, what a nightmare.

\-----

**The night before: 1:06 am**

“Did you get them all?” Ed asked, breathing rapidly, chest expanding. His gaze strayed from the body lying at his feet, skipping over tumbled chairs and tables until he met the glint of Oswald’s knife. He watched as Oswald’s finger ran down the blade, removing the coat of blood in an almost pornographically satisfying display.

“I assume so,” Oswald answered, popping his finger in his mouth, humming lowly.

“I can look, make sure,” Ed gestured with his pistol, feeling his toes curl and his left hand twitch at Oswald’s blissed-out expression.

“Put that thing away,” Oswald scoffed, removing his finger from his mouth. “You’ll hurt yourself.”

“I’ll hurt myself?” Ed raised an eyebrow.

“Ed, no offence, but your gun is…” Oswald trailed off, tilting his head back and forth. “...Very small.”

Ed felt heat rush to his cheeks, his heart beating out an infuriated tempo.

“Excuse me?”

“Come now, Eddie, it’s fine, it’s… cute,” Oswald tried. Ed’s mouth dropped open. “It doesn’t matter! Especially when you did such a good job with Mr Tank, my dear.”

“That is true, not every man could have done what I did,” Ed agreed, smiling proudly.

“Exactly,” Oswald snapped his fingers. “What did you do to him, by the way?”

“Left him tied up in the bath, he’s A-okay,” Ed assured him, waving his hand in an okay-sign.

Oswald chuckled. “I’d love to see the other you's face when he wakes up to _that_.”

Ed smirked, recalling the way his other-self had chained them to the bed, key in his pocket as if Ed couldn’t _reach_. “He deserves a bit of a fright.”

“I’m with you there,” Oswald laughed, examining the blood under his fingernails. Ed smiled, looking around the ground to see if anyone was twitchin’.

“Ya know,” Ed chewed his lip, turning back to Oswald again. Oswald looked up, those dazzling moonlight eyes focusing all on him. “It has been quite a while since we last killed together.”

“Together?” Oswald questioned, raising his eyebrow. “We both know I got most of it.” Ed sighed, rolling his eyes. “However…” Oswald took a few steps towards him, leg somewhat cooperating with his new leg brace. “I must say, you did an _excellent_ job.”

“Oh?” Ed tried to play it off as mild, sarcastic interest, but he felt the tips of his ears blushing and knew he was failing miserably.

“Excellent, indeed,” Oswald grinned, continuing his prowl forward. Ed had missed this.

“I have to say, seeing you with blood in your hands again,” Ed began, his stomach twisting pleasantly and toes curling. Oswald kept up his prowl, and Ed dropped his façade, letting his excitement leak through. “Turns me on.”

“Good.” Ed’s breath fled as Oswald captured his lips, his hands tangling in Ed’s hair. Ed let out a rather embarrassing noise, unable to take it back as Oswald responded with a growl deep in his chest, one hand dropping to Ed’s waist as he walked him backwards, directing him up against the wall. The bricks caught on Ed’s jacket, scratching distantly as Oswald pushed himself between his thighs, coercing Ed into lowering himself to his level.

“Ew, gross,” Oswald pulled away, examining the hand he’d had in Ed’s hair moments before. Ed frowned at him, not very pleased with that remark.

“What’s gross?”

“Your hair, my God,” Oswald made a face, tongue sticking out. “What did you do to it? Why is it so flat?”

“Uhh,” Ed brushed his fingertips over the bricks nervously. “It may be missing its usual care since my grand revival. The other me doesn’t seem to care for the smell of shampoo. Or soap.”

Oswald wrinkled his nose. “Yeah, I can tell.”

“I would do something, but I’ve been a bit busy, as I’m sure you’re aware,” Ed pointed out. Oswald nodded and they lapsed into silence, Oswald’s arms still bracketing him. “So… does this mean we’re _not_ -”

“Oh, as if _this_ will stop me,” Oswald scoffed, leaning in to brush his lips over Edward’s ear. Ed shivered, lightning crackling down his spine. “I just got you, Eddie dear. No chance in _Hell_ I’m letting you go now.”

Oswald's teeth tugged on his skin and a gasp pushed out of Ed’s chest, his hands scrabbling onto Oswald’s shoulders, pressing into his expensive suit jacket. He was so clean and sharp, like the knife he carried in his leg brace before slaughtering all these men around them. Ed felt _dirty_ pressed up against him, a filthy, wild, feral thing, sinking its soot-covered claws into Oswald’s flesh in an irreparable stain.

“God, I want you,” Ed moaned, head falling back against the brick.

“Well, you have me,” Oswald muttered almost flippantly, clearly occupied by other things as he fisted Ed’s waistcoat and pulled him down into another heated kiss. Ed whined, his trousers becoming undeniably tighter as Oswald rubbed against him, his cock twitching to attention. Oswald grinned against his lips all-too-knowingly, tongue flicking out to drive Ed wild.

“Did you, um,” Ed pulled away, gasping for breath. “Did you bring…”

Oswald sighed disappointedly. “No, sorry.”

“Next time,” Ed’s breath caught in his throat, brain spritzing as he finally realized that delectable taste Oswald had left on his tongue was blood. Oh, fuck, that was hot. “N-next time, _bring it_.”

“Hmmm, I’ll take orders just this once, but don’t go making habits,” Oswald warned, raising his eyebrows and straightening out Ed’s waistcoat. “I don’t need the help getting ideas.”

“The _help?_ ” Ed sputtered. “How _dare_ you-”

“Hush,” Oswald smirked, killing off the rest of Ed’s sentence with another knee-weakening kiss.

“Ah, you _monster_ ,” Ed groaned as he was released again, struggling to breathe through the sensation of Oswald’s palm sliding down his front, lower and lower until-

“O-Oswald!” Ed cried, toes curling and thighs trembling as he struggled to contain the babble of noise escaping his mouth. Oswald smirked that sly, knowing smirk, the heel of his hand pressing harder against him. Ed’s head fell back against the brick once more as he groaned, hooking his left leg up around Oswald’s waist to urge him closer.

“My, my, Eddie,” Oswald chuckled, pulling away. “For a man who has condemned me so many times, you do seem rather desperate to have me pressed up against you.”

“It’s not my fault I feel the urge to kill you everytime you open your mouth,” Ed pouted, hoping it may lure Oswald in again.

“Me?” Oswald chuckled, leaning in again, lips tracing his ear. “I’m not the one hell-bent on moaning like a whore.”

“I _don’t-_ ” Ed gasped.

“Oh, _Oswald_ ,” Oswald mocked, hand sliding across to grip Ed’s hip so he could _grind_ up against him. Ed blushed, hating himself for the way his heart sped up. “Ah, you _monster_.”

“ _Fuck,_ ” Ed bucked his hips, mind spritzing out for a second, losing all control.

“Did you just..?” Oswald trailed off. Ed’s eyes widened as he realized what had escaped his mouth.

“It-it’s _your_ fault for winding me up like that,” Ed sputtered, feeling more and more heat burn his cheeks and pool in his gut, embarrassingly.

“Oh, believe me, I take full responsibility.” Oswald’s right hand dragged upward and Ed’s breath shuddered at the grazing of fingertips through thin fabric. “You do know how to push my buttons, now, don’t you?” Oswald tapped Ed’s shirt button contemplatively. Ed loved it when Oswald spoke like that - like, despite the power Oswald held in his fist, Ed could still get under his skin, still drive him to distraction. It was a different, chaotic type of power, and Ed lived for it.

“I h-hope I do,” Ed replied shakily, swallowing down the moan in his throat. “I-I need to have _some_ cards up my sleeves.”

Oswald smirked, undoing Ed’s top shirt button, leaning in. Ed gasped at the feeling of a slick tongue along his collarbone, his spine tingling distantly.

“And you say _I’m_ the tease,” he huffed, rolling his eyes.

Oswald chuckled, pulling back to thread a hand through Ed’s hair. Ed sighed appreciatively at the gentle tugging. “If you want something, Ed, you need to ask for it. I’m no mind reader.”

“Could’ve fooled me,” Ed muttered, smiling at the warning look in Oswald’s eyes. “I want to… feel you.”

“Oh?” Oswald raised his brow.

“Your hand… and you… against me,” Ed iterated quietly, feeling more heat crawl up his neck as he hoped that Oswald would understand his meaning.

“As long as you promise not to ruin my new suit,” Oswald conditioned. “Supplies are down, you know.”

“I promise,” Ed told him, trying to reign in his excitement even as his heartbeat quickened and his toes curled.

“Good boy,” Oswald growled before leaning in smooth lips meeting Ed’s own. He smiled against him, lips parting to let that glorious tongue inside. As Oswald’s tongue traced the inner seam of his lips, Ed felt that treacherous hand move again, unhooking Ed’s belt and pulling his trousers open.

He gasped softly, Oswald swallowing it greedily, tongue delving in further as his hand did the same. Ed groaned, feeling Oswald's fingertips gently trace his cock, a curious thumb circling the head.

“Wow, Ed,” Oswald chuckled as he pulled back, hand wrapping more firmly around Ed, lips popping red from the kiss. “No underwear?”

“Oh.” Ed averted his eyes downward, accidentally catching a knee-weakening glimpse of Oswald's hand disappearing into his trousers. “W-well…”

“You just couldn't help it, you dirty boy,” Oswald chuckled, stroking him from root to tip. Ed found that he didn't mind being thought of as Oswald's dirty boy.

“M-more,” he gasped, bricks scraping against his scalp as he slid down the wall a little, pushing into Oswald’s hand.

“Fuck, yes,” Oswald encouraged softly, his hand moving faster with such delicious friction. Ed moaned loudly, not caring about keeping it in. What a waste that would be. “God, Ed, let me feel you.”

“Please,” Ed moaned, his eyes sliding closed in pleasure. Oswald’s zipper rasped open, fabric moving. “Ah!” Ed gasped in surprise and delight as he felt Oswald’s own heated cock slide against him, a moan shocked from his lips as Oswald’s hand wrapped around them both.

“God,” Oswald exhaled softly, driving Ed to distraction as he gave a long, hard stroke. “Is this-”

“Yes!” _Yes_ , this was exactly what he wanted: Oswald’s smoothe, pre-come slick skin sliding against him, Oswald’s calloused hand moving in strong strokes the way Ed craved, Oswald’s heavy breaths against his neck. Ed felt teeth scrape his jugular, the hot press of a tongue over his skin.

“O-oh, Oswald, that’s-” Ed stammered out, feeling something build in his gut and the base of his spine. “You, um-”

“You’re close?” Oswald questioned, the flat of his teeth skating Ed’s throat as he grinned.

“G-getting there,” Ed admitted, fingers scraping against the brick.

“Good.” Oswald’s hand picked up its spine-tingling pace and Ed groaned, his bones quaking.

“If anyone on the street could hear you, they’d think I had a knife in your gut,” Oswald chuckled.

Oh, but that image of Oswald’s knife no longer strapped to his leg brace but instead six inches deep into a gang members body, the two of them tangled in a dance. The way Oswald held him there for a second, hand burning the stranger’s shoulder before he pushed him away like the disgrace he was.

“Oh, oh,” Ed felt the undeniable build in his gut, one hand shooting out to knot itself in Oswald’s tie and pull him up into one last kiss. With a sigh against his lover’s lips, his release hit, spilling over Oswald’s rapidly moving fist. Ed felt the shocks surge through his body, eyes shut tight through the tremors as Oswald held him.

He slowly regained awareness, seeing Oswald grinning at him between slow-blinks. With newfound laziness, Ed reached his hand down, stroking Oswald smoothly until his hips began to buck and he reached his climax as well.

“I missed this,” Oswald stated, pressing his lips to Ed’s in a sweet kiss. “I know things with your other half aren’t easy, but… I wish you could be with me all of the time.”

“He… He’s changed,” Ed admitted, knowing it to be true. “The more parts of him I accept, the less of him there seems to be. It seems inevitable that one day I’ll simply be whole. No other half, no alter, just me.”

“Well, I do like the idea of you accepting yourself,” Oswald told him, helpful fingers straightening up his clothes and doing up buttons.

“I hope so,” Ed informed him. “That’s why… That’s why I’m here with you, now. I-” He stopped, checking Oswald’s eyes for a hint of that other man, the man who had spat and hissed fiery words, soaked Ed in oil and lit a match. But he only saw the eyes of the man he loved, the man who had sworn his every wish. The man who let him live in his old Manor, who let him be alone when he needed it, who gave him what he needed.

“I couldn’t love you before. But now… I do. I feel I can let myself… care,” Ed pressed his lips together nervously, awaiting Oswald’s reply.

“Oh, Edward,” Soft lips pressed against his own, a warm hand against his cheek. “I love you too.”

Ed giggled, feeling his eyes water. “Um, heh,” he sniffed, shaking his head. “So, I suppose it won’t be long now until we can be together, but until then, just… you knowing how I feel… that’s good.”

“Really good,” Oswald agreed, his hand finding Ed’s own.

“Yes, so,” Ed giggled. “Since _he_ is going to find this place anyway, well, I have an idea.”

“Oh?” Oswald raised an eyebrow.

Giggling softly to himself, somewhat elated, Ed toed around the room searching for a particularly nasty gang member he’d spotted earlier. In his bag was a little white can: Perfect. Ed hopped back to where Oswald stood, grinning at him widely before turning to the brick wall where Ed had been pressed against. There was already a small suspicious splash of white there, making Ed smile all the wider.

In bold, white letters, Ed sprayed: 

_PENGUIN_

_WAS_

_HERE_

“Oh, Ed,” Oswald laughed, loud and real with his head thrown back in the most gorgeous way. “It’s perfect.”

“Do you think the other me will like it?” Ed asked, waggling his eyebrows.

“Of course,” Oswald chuckled, shaking his head at him. “Oh, Ed, whatever will I do with you?”

“Whatever you want, I hope,” Ed replied simply, pulling him into another deep kiss.

Later that night, Ed made his way back to his bed without touching anything, as if he’d never moved during at the night at all. As he chained himself back into place, he smiled. Oh, what a _mess_ for his other self to wake up to.

Ed was going to enjoy the show.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, wishful thinking. But I'm a secret optimist at heart. Again, any and all comments/kudos are greatly appreciated! Let's hope tomorrows episode will be gracious.


End file.
